


Private Showing

by kansas_byrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Breathplay, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rape, Sex Cam Worker Dean Winchester, The wincest is by proxy, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansas_byrne/pseuds/kansas_byrne
Summary: Sam finds Dean's sex cam show by accident. One day someone breaks into Dean's room and hurts him during a show.





	Private Showing

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. I didn't even edit it.

The camera is live.

Every show that his brother did was live. The night Sam had found it, he’d been restlessly searching for porn on the internet, hoping that something would be at all interesting and help him sleep. He’d decided to give this one cam site a try, paying with one of the bullshit cards his brother had given him. He picked a name at random, rubbing himself through his pajama pants absently.  And there Dean was, kneeling on a bed with his legs spread wide, inside what was clearly his bedroom, a pair of lacy white panties snug around his cock. He hadn’t seen his brother in a few years, and the very sight of him was surreal, but like this...it made his head spin. He’d received quite an eyeful of his brother, fucking himself on a huge dildo and coming so hard that he’d caught some on his chin.

Sam had not been far behind.

So every Thursday night, Sam logged in. After the first night, he hadn’t wanted to get Dean in trouble, so he bought a prepaid card instead of using the stolen one. Every time he did it, he thought with a groan that he was buying his brother’s ass, and every time it made him hard and eager for the show to begin.

Dean liked to go slow. He’d tease, playing with his dick and looking into the camera before going to a private room. It made Sam die a little, having those green eyes fixed on him. He never touched himself then because he didn’t want to end early. He wanted to see his brother lose it first. He’d draw it out as long as it took to come at the same time as Dean. After awhile, he had it down almost perfectly. He knew every blush, every kind of sigh or groan to come out of his brother. He’d be the first to admit that he had a problem.

So, Sam is watching when the man breaks in.

Dean is on the bed, lying on his stomach and making a show of which toy to use on himself. He’s wearing pink satin panties tonight and gently rubbing himself against the bed while he gives an alarmingly realistic looking dildo a long, coy, lick.

The door to his room is kicked in, and a very large man wearing jeans and a tank top strides in, making for the bed without hesitation. Dean’s hunting instincts have not dulled any, Sam sees, as he rolls off the bed easily and throws a well placed punch at the big guy. He growls, grabbing Dean and sweeping him off his feet with an expert move. They wrestle for a minute, and then he pins Dean to the bed, one knee in the small of Dean’s back. With one hand, he holds Dean’s arms, and with the other, he takes a pair of metal handcuffs from his back pocket, cuffing him.

The chat goes insane, and there’s talk of calling the police, but Sam knows it’s useless. No one knows where Dean is. The big guy forcefully yanks Dean’s panties off and balls them up shoving them into his mouth.

Sam leans forward. He’s hard as a rock, and so is the guy on top of Dean. He’s pulling his...fairly huge cock out of his jeans, pushing them down a little so he can avoid the zipper. Licking his lips, he forces Dean’s legs apart, and slowly starts to force himself inside Dean’s ass.

Dean fights it with his whole body, thrashing and kicking. Growling, the guy gets his hands around Dean’s face, holding his mouth and nose shut, pinning Dean in place by lying on on him completely. It doesn’t take long for Dean to pass out.

The guy takes off his pants, and leaves the room, returning quickly with a … dog leash, which he puts around Dean’s neck. Sam recognizes it as a choke chain, so the more Dean pulls, the tighter the leash gets. He climbs up behind Dean, wrapping the leash around his meaty fist, and waits for him to start waking up before he forces himself inside Dean’s ass.

The sound Dean makes goes right through Sam. This long, low wail of confused desperation mixes with the groan of satisfaction from his rapist. He fucks up into Dean slowly. Waiting. Sam knows he’s waiting for Dean to wake up and fight.

Dean does, though Sam can see the expression on his face. He’s clear headed faster than he lets on, and to his credit, he takes the guy by surprise. He almost gets away again, twisting his body and trying to use the leverage to get off the bed, to get himself off the cock lazily pumping in and out of his hole. The choke chain is the only thing that keeps him from doing it, too. The guy hauls backwards on it, and Dean  starts choking.

He forces the issue, refusing to back down until he hangs there from it, trying to get air in tiny little gasping breaths, eyes once again staring into oblivion. Sam can’t help himself, taking his cock out and stroking it slowly. The guy lowers Dean to the bed and loosens the collar with a smirk. Then he waits, balls deep inside Dean, for him to wake up.

When Dean’s eyes sharpen with awareness, the guy  fucks him, and he does it hard and fast. One hand on his hip and one still holding the choke chain, he makes sure Dean feels every single thrust, making him take it. His body jerks helplessly with every brutal fuck, eyes locked on the camera.

Sam’s fucks his own fist, gasping with tension. He wants to look everywhere at once. His brother’s eyes are bright with tears, and Sam could lose himself in them forever. Dean snarls in defiance even as he’s being brutally violated, and Sam wants to watch that too. He wishes for a camera to see the guy’s cock inside his brother’s asshole when he comes, pumping Dean full. Fuck, he’s so close, but he  _ needs  _  to come when the man does.

It doesn’t take long. He speeds up, each thrust punctuated with an animalistic grunt, arching his back and stilling, pulling hard on Dean’s chain.

Sam, eyes glued to Dean’s face, comes all over his own fist. Dean thrashes, desperate for air, and Sam feels like the orgasm goes on forever.

Finally done, the guy climbs off Dean. For the first time, he seems to acknowledge the camera, grabbing it and pulling it over to show the come dripping out of Dean’s gaping hole. He nestles it there, and for a few minutes the feed gets treated to the slow drip of his release until Dean frees himself and it cuts to black.

Sam’s phone buzzes a few minutes later. The text says, ‘It’s done. You have my price for round two.’

Breathing hard, and desperately needing a shower, he grins. Round two, round three. It was the best money he’d ever spent in his life. He’d have to buy a camera for the guy though, because he’s sure Dean isn’t going back on the internet again. Just as well. He doesn’t want anyone else to see his own private show.


End file.
